Academy Blues
by MoonRaven1412
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Miyoshi Takuya was used to being underestimated. And for his own reasons he decided to attend Police Academy instead of continuing to Touto University. "Date Wataru. Nice to meet you too, kid." "K-Kid? I'm not…!" "With that baby face of yours, I'm surprised they even let you through the doors." Date Wataru was Takuya's first friend. And he wasn't the last one.


**A/N:** **Okay, due the revelations and confirmations in the manga concerning both Scotch and friend squad in general, I decided to rewrite my Three Musketeers one-shots that center around my OC Miyoshi Takuya in the Leaping into the Dream -verse. This is part one, with Academy as the center. Part two will be about the years between graduation and canon starting and part three about events taking place in canon, both in manga and in my main fics up until Brilliant Backup.**

 **I hope you'll like these even though they are in the end quite OC heavy and includes stuff that might make better sense if you know my main fics...**

* * *

 **Academy Blues**

Eighteen-year-old Miyoshi Takuya was used to being underestimated. Of never being good enough. His parents were wonderful, don't get him wrong, but it was the rest of the family… Technically Takuya was the heir for Miyoshi Corporation. His father, though eldest, was not interested in leading the multi-million company but had continued working in its board. Uncle Yuujirou had taken the reins some months ago… Aunt Satako was helping him. Takuya hated them both. Not only for the way they regarded Takuya but also the way they treated Maiko, 'Mai'. Constantly comparing the two despite their age difference. Takuya had recently graduated from Teitan High while Mai had just started at Teitan Elementary. If that didn't tell you about screwed up priorities, Takuya didn't know what did.

And it wasn't only that it was unfair to Mai. The opposite really. It was Takuya under scrutiny and being disparaged. Mai was more advanced than he was at her age. Mai was better behaved. Mai was obedient and quiet and brilliant! Everything that Takuya supposedly wasn't. His own parents had taught him well since young child. He had a good memory even if he wasn't academically ahead of his peers like Mai apparently was… Takuya could handle their words but the way Yuujirou and Satako raised expectations on Mai every time she brought home a successful quiz and test but dismissed any of her artistic works… It made Takuya's stomach churn. They were trying to make Mai an heiress of Miyoshi corporation or something similar. Trying to force her into the position and thus oust Takuya.

So, Takuya did the only thing he could imagine to ease the pressure on Mai. With the permission of his parents, Yoshirou and Chiyoko, he'd decided to attend Police Academy instead of continuing to Touto University.

And now Takuya was there, looking around in the classroom full of other accepted would-be police officers. He felt so young and inexperienced next to them. While he wasn't by far the only student coming straight from high school, he was still among the minority. And all the anxieties that his aunt and uncle had managed to cultivate in him successfully surfaced again. Takuya would be the first to admit that he had sometimes crippling moments self-doubt… at least to himself. So, he greatly doubted he would even get actually employed if he managed to go through the whole education year in Police Academy and graduate. He'd just burden his parents more. Maybe not monetarily but emotionally and his uncle and aunt would get more ammunition against him…

"Calm down… Just keep your head down and remain in the middle. Not good nor bad... As always..." He muttered to himself, wiping his hands in a handkerchief. The person sitting next to him chortled.

"Kid, if you keep thinking that, you will get nowhere in the life." The person said. Takuya looked up to see a man with sturdy built, a slightly disheveled look and a tooth pick firmly between his teeth as if in rebellion against dresscode. He had a friendly grin and humorous glint in his eyes.

"Date-san, stop picking on him. It's not nice." Someone out of Takuya's range of sight told the man, but was gone then.

"Hmph, Furuya-san thinks he can read situation correctly." The man, Date, huffed and nodded his head towards another table where a pair of opposites sat. Takuya followed his gesture. Blond hair and dark hair, tan skin and pale skin. They were sitting close to each other.

"Morofushi Hiromitsu-san and Furuya Rei-san, they are rooming next to me so we became acquainted few days ago." Date continued. "Nice fellas but Furuya-san is a bit nosy…"

The blonde head turned around to glare at Date before his companion dragged him to face the front of the room again. Takuya blinked. Such an easy friendship… They must've known each other for a long time… And strangely… listening to Date's account on their various future classmates, Takuya could feel himself relaxing. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe he could do this after all.

"Ano… My name is Miyoshi Takuya. Nice to meet you, Date-san." Takuya managed to introduce himself to the man.

"Date Wataru. Nice to meet you too, kid."

"K-Kid? I'm not…!" Takuya spluttered.

"With that baby face of yours, I'm surprised they even let you through the doors." Date grinned.

Date Wataru was the first friend that Takuya made.

* * *

Contrary to what Takuya had expected, Date didn't remain as his only friend for long. It didn't take even 'til the end of the first week when the man had declared Furuya Rei as his rival in the class rankings. Good-natured ribbing between the two ensued and naturally both Takuya and Hiromitsu were dragged into their interactions too, usually as mediators and damage-controllers.

And it wasn't long until another pair decided to join them too. Hagiwara Kenji and Matsuda Jinpei had marked themselves as troublemakers since the beginning yet somehow managed to keep to themselves. Until migrating towards Date and Furuya that was and dragging all four of them into mischief.

Takuya had the best time of his life.

* * *

"Takuya-niichan!" A girl's voice greeted the six of them one nice May morning as they were sitting at the yard of the Academy. Takuya turned to look around to see his seven-year-old cousin Mai running to him.

"Mai-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you lunch! I made it myself!" The girl grinned behind her big glasses and held up the bento box wrapped inside a scarf. Takuya accepted it with a nod.

"How about your own lunch? A-And won't you be late from school? How did you even get here this early?" The young man began panicking.

"I bought my own from combini. But don't tell okaa-san, please! She'll get mad." The little girl pleaded her hands clapped together.

"Alright, I won't." It wasn't like he was in speaking terms with Satako. "But you go to school right now before you are late… And are you sure you want to eat combini bento? I wouldn't mind you having this one and snatching some snack from my friends later."

"Hai! I'm sure. Have a good day, Takuya-niichan! And Takuya-niichan's friends!" And Mai ran away while waving to them.

"Your sister?" Date asked with an arched brow.

"No… she's my cousin." Takuya sighed, unwrapping the bento on his lap. "She shouldn't have come here."

"How so?" Matsuda arched his eyebrows. "Aside from the obvious distance between her school and academy."

"…" Takuya didn't reply at first. The bento was well made. Probably put together from yesterday's leftovers in secret while Satako and Yuujirou had already left for work. Even the fresh vegetables were cleanly cut. Mai was definitely talented with this… And had been her own bento for a while. Maybe Takuya should ask his mother if she'd taught the girl…

"Her parents didn't really approve my decision to become a police officer…" Despite them easing their expectations on Mai. "They have put huge pressures on Mai-chan too."

"Ah, Miyoshi Corporation, right? I didn't connect you to them." Hagiwara mused, searching for a cigarette pack from his pockets but having hands slapped away by Furuya.

"Heh, I was the heir up until I decided to join the force." Takuya chuckled humorlessly while rewrapping the bento. "Well, oyaji is part of the board since Ichirou-ojiisan was the director… But Yuujirou-jisan – Mai-chan's father - is the current director though he is younger than oyaji… So there has been a lot of strife… Especially after Mai-chan was born. And Satako-basan is just as bad… She doesn't seem to be able to decide whether she wants Mai-chan to be a successful heiress on her own or a homemaker."

"Sucks to be you then, Takuya." Date mused aloud when they got ready to head for the first lesson of the day.

"No, I think it sucks to be Mai-chan…" Morofushi observed. "I understood your parents were fine with your decision… Right?"

"Right…"

* * *

Takuya couldn't remember when the first time was but he did remember Rei's wide-eyed reaction.

"What?" The tanned blonde man uttered. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Hiro call you that. Zero. It suits you, doesn't it?" Date grinned and the bewilderment on the other man's face.

"Please don't call me with that name." Furuya requested, his face flushed. Takuya and Wataru exchanged a look and grinned.

"Ah, I see… You only want Morofushi-san to call you that. Is that so?" Takuya clicked his fingers in mock-realization. Furuya groaned but was saved from further teasing when the other half of their group appeared from the cafeteria.

"What is it, Zero?" Morofushi asked. "Everything alright?"

"Just fine." Furuya deflected. "By the way Takuya-kun, you can call us by our names if you want to."

"I don't mind either." Date shrugged.

"Please call me Hiro." Morofushi smiled.

"I'd prefer to still be Matsuda." Said man stated in his blunt manner.

"Either is fine." Hagiwara shrugged.

"But you are all older than I!" Takuya protested.

* * *

It was their first practice case. They were divided in teams to go through made up crime scenes. To show the teachers they knew the procedures in evidence handling, knew what things to pay attention to when questioning suspects and witnesses, and how to react when something went unexpectedly wrong. Takuya, Rei and Date were one team. They had been on the case for two hours and worked in tandem with the 'forensics' and the 'coroner' who were the instructors actually. The 'suspects' – who were played by previous years graduates that had returned for their four-month extra training period – were gathered in the room the murder happened. Rei had solved the case and Date was ready to make the arrest.

"…And thus, the evidence is pointing to you, Sakata-san." Rei concluded, to the protest of the 'culprit' and other parties present. "Arrest him, Date."

"Khh… You won't get me…" The accused man gritted through his teeth and took a letter knife from the desk nearby. He charged at Takuya who couldn't do anything as he was in an unfavorable position crouched at the ground and sorting through the evidence.

"Takuya-kun!" Rei shouted. The brunet instinctively closed his eyes and raised an arm to protect himself.

Nothing happened. The culprit was stopped and on the ground. Date was holding him down.

"You okay, kid?" He asked gruffly.

"Y-Yeah…" Takuya nodded shakily but looked away in shame. He was disappointed in himself. He had done nothing to help. He couldn't solve a case like Rei, he couldn't take down criminals like Date. And the instructors were sure to get on his case about this…

"Good that you guarded the evidence, otherwise trying this guy would be a pain in the ass." Date grinned. Takuya blinked.

"I guess…" He muttered and collected the bags to be given to one of the instructors.

While Date was handcuffing the culprit and handing him off to the other 'officers' on the scene, Rei couldn't help but notice the distressed expression Takuya was wearing. The tanned man walked to his friend and whispered something to him. Date glanced at Takuya too and nodded.

"C'mon, kid, we're going for drinks today!"

Takuya looked up in confusion. Date was just grinning to him.

"Let's go collect others, I know a good place not too far from here."

"Yeah, you look like you need one." Rei added.

* * *

The place was named Blue Parrot. It was a pool bar located in Ekoda-cho and owned by Jii Kounosuke with one Fukui Yuzuki as occasional bartender. That night Jii was alone though. The sextet took seats around a table on the side since it would've been awkward for all of them to sit by the counter. Rei and Hiromitsu had glasses of Scotch while Takuya ordered some Rye and Matsuda went with Bourbon. Hagiwara and Date were both heathens and got beers.

"For a solved case!" The glasses clinked together. Takuya noted that he had been put to sit in the middle while usually wherever they went to, he tried for seat at the edge of the group. But this time he didn't care. He was with his friends now and he wanted to be surrounded by them and remind himself that they cared. Even if the instructors were harsh with their words.

"Great job us! We got the guy, though it was a fake case all along and we got him on the floor." Date grinned.

"Finally! Finally, you got it done so we can finally complain and discuss about them!" Matsuda groaned. He, Hagiwara and Hiromitsu had had their mock case last week. And all the students were forbidden to talk about the cases with those who hadn't done the test yet. As not to give any tips.

"I'm just glad it was over for us. No need to keep going through it." Hagiwara elbowed his best friend to the ribs right when Matsuda was about to take a gulp of his drink. The messy haired man managed to splash half of his drink on his shirt.

"Oi!"

"How did it go for you, Takuya-kun?" Hiromitsu asked while absently giving Matsuda a napkin to mop the mess with.

"Okay…" Takuya shrugged and gave a faint smile.

"Cheer up, Takuya-kun, you did great too." Rei told the brunet. "We all don't need to be in the limelight. Some people are needed on the background too."

"I'm the backup then."

"The damn good backup, kid. The best the academy can offer." Date clarified, making all of them laugh.

"Yeah, considering some of the guys in our class…" Hagiwara trailed off with significant look. "Well, Miyoshi-kun already does well in academically and is solidly in the middle ranks for physical exercises, much better than some others."

"And I've got months to better my ranking and catch up with the rest of you."

"Very true." Matsuda nodded and swapped the topic then. "Have any of you thought about which department are you trying to join?"

"Do we have to?" Hagiwara groaned. "I'm going to follow you anyways."

"I've given it some though…" Hiromitsu trailed off. "But we'll see if anything comes out of it."

"Same." Rei echoed.

"So mysterious." Date scoffed. "I'm aiming for Division Three for now and maybe apply for transfer to Division One if thefts don't keep me excited." The man joked.

"Division Two, I think…" Takuya said. "But I rather keep my options open…"

"Good attitude." Hiromitsu smiled. Takuya didn't like the feeling he got about that statement. It was like Rei and Hiromitsu were going somewhere far away…

* * *

Takuya opened the door to the common area of the dorms and stopped. Date, Hiromitsu and Matsuda were a pile of limbs on the floor with Date holding handcuffs. And on the side it looked like Hagiwara was flirting with Rei, heedless of the chaos right beside them.

Takuya backed away slowly and closed the door.

"Oi, Takuya, help!" Hiromitsu called after him but the brunet pretended he didn't hear. There was probably some sort of quiz tomorrow, right? Possibly. He better study a bit for it then.

* * *

The Blue Parrot was crowded for some reason. Date didn't care about that though as he dragged Takuya and Hiromitsu with him to the counter. They were the only two available for the burly man to get tag along as Matsuda and Hagiwara were on evening courses for bomb disposal and Rei was lying in wait to interrogate them first thing when they arrived back to the dorms. Nerds all of them…

Jii was standing behind the counter and smiling pleasantly to them.

"Hello boys, the regular ones?"

"Yes, please." Takuya smiled as he took the seat on the left, Date sitting in the middle and Hiromitsu occupying the stool on the right.

"Today we shall celebrate!" Date told the old man. "Because Natalie-chan and I are officially together. She is still studying in university and I gotta graduate and start working before any proper move can be made on either of our part but she said yes for a first date!"

"Congratulations, Date-kun." Jii placed the two glasses with ice on the counter and poured some golden liquor into them, then filling the third glass from the tap and having it join the other two.

"I hope you'll stay together then." Hiromitsu took his glass and the three clinked them together. "She seems like a nice woman."

"For a lasting relationship." Takuya agreed.

"And for a lasting friendship." Date reminded. "Shall nothing separate us six."

"Well, not nothing but…" Hiromitsu shrugged, humorous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning this time?" Takuya eyed the other man suspiciously.

"You'll see." Hiromitsu grinned. "For Wataru-kun and Natalie-san."

 _Clink_

* * *

"Miyoshi-kun, a moment please." Haimawari-sensei said at the end of one lesson when the students were about to leave.

"Hai, sensei." Miyoshi replied, befuddled as to what could the reason possibly be.

Once the classroom was empty and the door closed (with Matsuda and Hagiwara trying to sneak the last glances inside) Haimawari beckoned Takuya closer. He had a paper placed in the middle of the desk.

"This is your test yes?"

"Yes, it is." Takuya nodded. It was his name on the top, his handwriting and his answer to questions. "Is there something wrong with it, sensei?"

"Just wanted to confirm. Some of the answers are almost quoted to verbatim from textbooks or my lecture notes."

"Ah… That might be…" Takuya swallowed. He really didn't want to be accused of cheating.

"Miyoshi-kun?"

"I have a very good memory. And I remember things better if I've written them myself. I often simply rewrite my lecture notes during quizzes…"

"…Could you prove that? Here and now?" Haimawari asked with a skeptical raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

In the end Takuya did prove that despite his verbatim answers, he was not cheating in quizzes, and information was relayed to other instructors too. He didn't receive anymore grief about his habits even though some instructors urged him to use his own words instead of loaned ones in his answers. Well, that he could do.

* * *

Takuya once again walked into a strange scene. Rei and Matsuda seemed to be ready jump at each other's throats while the other three were restraining them.

"Do I want to know what was going on?"

"No." Date deadpanned. "You really don't."

"Okay… I thought you were supposed to be Rei-san's rival, Date, instead of Matsuda. How did it turn out this way?" Takuya smiled, making his way into the room, arms full of snacks and quick ramen cups.

"I have no idea."

"Oi, a bit help." Hagiwara yelped from where he held Matsuda back. The future bomb expert had twisted in a manner that had him almost free.

"Shut up you both. Let me at him…" Rei growled and struggled against Hiromitsu's hold. He almost slipped free but Date was there to help Hiro and together they dragged the fuming blond away. Takuya unloaded the food items from his arms and turned to look at the remaining two. Matsuda had stopped struggling.

"You provoked him on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Matsuda grinned.

Hagiwara and Takuya just sighed.

"You are such a troublemaker, Matsuda."

"I know."

* * *

A Christmas Gala. Takuya really didn't want to attend but as the heir of Miyoshi Corporation while Mai was still too young, he had to. Yuujirou and Satako were also in attendance but thankfully he didn't need to tag along with them. It was already bad enough that they'd put pressure on the Academy to have him attend.

So he mingled and chatted with other rich and vain, trying to find some acquaintances that weren't quite to closeminded. Especially of the younger variety.

There was Suzuki Ayako, heiress of Suzuki Conglomerate, only fifteen but very kind and well-mannered girl.

Then there were the Tomizawa triplets, Taichi, Tatsuji and Yuzo, all of them a year older then Takuya himself. Time would tell which of them would inherit Tomizawa Financial Group from their father.

There was also another Takuya, Mifune Takuya, the heir of Mifune Electronics. Dark-skinned fellow with dry humor and quick wit.

Diplomat's son Tsujimura Takayoshi, Yotsui Group's heiress Yotsui Reika and the entire brood of Hatamoto heir canditates in two generations.

It was exhausting but eventually Takuya found himself with Mifune, Ayako and Takayoshi.

"Did you hear? They got a magician to perform us." Mifune smirked, as if amused by the mere thought.

"Ever the sceptic, Mifune-san? Don't believe in tricks?" Takuya arched an eyebrow.

"Well, like you said… They are tricks. Even if we can't figure them out, that's all they are." The dark-skinned teen scoffed.

"I like watching magic and illusions." Ayaka interjected then. "I can forget the rules of reality and watch in awe as the magicians perform something impossible."

"I agree." Takuya nodded to her before looking at Mifune again. "Well? Who did they get? Someone big enough name to appease the audience here?"

"No one less than the best Magician of East, Kuroba Toichi." Mifune sipped his drink with disinterested air about him.

"That's something then. I can't wait. And who knows maybe you'll enjoy yourself too."

"Ugh…"

"I'm sure it will be wonderful. I can't wait to get home and tell Sonoko-chan everything." Ayako giggled.

"Hmm… Same, I hope I get a chance to talk with Mai-chan as well." Takuya smiled sadly. He hadn't seen Mai for a while, only called occasionally but very rarely. Well, there was still hope. Like at Miyoshi Family gathering at New Years. Pure torture on most years but worth it.

" _And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the magnificent and mysterious…"_ An announcer began.

"They are really hyping him up, aren't they?" Mifune muttered.

"… _The Legend of the East who's spread his wings across the Globe…"_

"Yeah, a bit too much…" Takuya agreed, dragging the other by elbow towards the stage.

"… _the great Kuroba Toichi-sama!"_

"Too long introduction, granted." Ayako sighed, following after the two when smoke exploded on the stage and then revealed the magician dressed in night-sky blue tux and top hat with white band.

It was beginning.

* * *

Takuya should've expected it. Especially when all sorts of gossip rags were combing through the guests and their interactions with fine-toothed comb and then splayed their finding for all the world to see.

So the entire academy finding out he was _The_ heir of Miyoshi Corporation…

"Watch where you are going!"

"Great and Mighty Miyoshi heir, learning how to be a commoner, huh?"

"Oh, so sorry your highness. Did you hurt your pretty face?"

"Rumors have it you're betrothed to Suzuki heiress, bet you'll have snobby spawn together."

"Are you even good for anything but smiling and ass-kissing?"

And so on and so forth…

Takuya was grateful that his friends didn't seem to mind. Hadn't minded since finding out his status almost half a year ago and still didn't mind. The words from others he could shrug off. They didn't mean anything to him and since they refrained from saying stuff about him when his friends were present… well, good.

But it didn't change the fact he was an easy target. High class heir among commoners, intellectual rather than physical man, especially compared to likes of Rei and Date.

His friends were all popular. While some people had given Rei flak about his hair and skin, it had stopped soon after he secured his place on the top of the class. Date was second in class and he had the looks and bearing of ideal police officer so no problems for him. Matsuda and Hagiwara while primary troublemakers of their group, were smart and ever since showing level-headedness and steady hand in bomb disposal lessons, had their reputation smoothed out. Hiromitsu was similar to Date, ideal future police officer and from somewhere it had leaked that his brother was a detective in Nagano prefectural headquarters… No problems for him either.

Takuya shone in theory but some people though it was his family name preventing teachers giving him bad grades. He was relatively good in running due his slimmer frame but in aikido and kendo lessons he had hard time succeeding.

He could handle it for now though. No need to worry his friends…

* * *

Rei was the first one to notice the bruises. Matsuda was the first one to notice when his smiles became fixed and empty. Date noticed the bags under his eyes.

"It's okay. I took a bad hit in kendo."

"I'm just tired and can't be bothered concentrate on my expressions."

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Must be the final exams, huh…"

It was Hiromitsu that sat him down to tend to his bruises. It was Hagiwara who snuck around and unearthed the slander for the others to hear.

"You shouldn't have. It was fine."

"Why did you do that? It was just words."

All five of them bundled him into a burrito and sat him between them when they watched the newest Gomera movie.

It was good but naturally it had to get better before he got worse again.

* * *

It was cold. It was February and it was so cold.

Takuya shivered. He'd been accosted on the corridor and dragged to the roof. Some of his classmates that had been insulting and also roughing him up before. Well, they'd been threatened in turn by Date, Rei and Matsuda with Hiromitsu and Hagiwara as backup. The bullying had eased on Takuya as result but apparently, they had just been lying in wait. And struck on Valentine's day.

Date was with Kuruma Natalie, Hiromitsu visiting family and dragging Rei with him, Matsuda and Hagiwara causing unholy trouble somewhere… Takuya had been alone when they'd struck.

Alone in cold and new bruises aching all over. The door was locked and Takuya did not have tools to pick it or strength to bust it open… in addition to the door opening to outwards. The brunette huddled next to air ducts that were pushing warm air out. It was windy on the roof on top of the fourteen floors of the Academy. Windy and so cold…

* * *

"Where is kid?" Date asked next day when arriving back to dorms.

"I don't know, we didn't see him either when we came back." Hiromitsu frowned. "Zero?"

"I didn't see him. Did he mention any plans?" Rei asked.

"Nothing. Not even with that little cousin of his… They saw on New Year's after all."

The opened, admitting Matsuda and Hagiwara in.

"Yo!" Hagiwara greeted. "Everyone in?"

"No… We were just wondering where Takuya is." Hiromitsu told them. "Do you know?"

"Haven't seen him since lunch yesterday." Matsuda stated. "Wasn't here when we came back last night so we just assumed he had gone to sleep early."

"Strange…" Rei frowned.

"Maybe we should search for him." Date suggested. "And if teachers try to give us trouble, we can just say it's good practice for future missing person cases."

* * *

The door slammed open. Takuya blinked tiredly. Who…? What time was it? Was it the next day already? Had he fallen asleep at some point? It was so cold…

"Takuya!" _Hiromitsu?_

"Miyoshi-kun!" _Hagiwara?_

"Kid!" _Date?_

"Takuya-kun!" _Rei?_

"Miyoshi!" _Matsuda?_

Everyone?

There were hands prying his own. Another checking his pulse at neck. One pair lifting his head up.

"His lips are blue and eyes unfocused."

"Fingers are cold."

"Definite frostbite…"

"We need to get him to infirmary."

"Thank kami he's still conscious."

They kept talking but Takuya couldn't focus on anything. Words blurred like images did. Someone lifted him up, on their arms? And he was being carried now? To warmth? Were they taking him back inside now?

"Yes, kid. You are going to be okay soon." Date spoke. "We are getting you warm."

Good… Thank you…

* * *

Takuya heard later that his friends had tracked down the culprits and gotten his location out of them. He laid in the infirmary two days unconscious while his frostbites were being treated and had then been transferred to Beika General. There he'd spent two weeks, with his friends visiting regularly.

The culprits were expelled and banned from applying again. Such deliberately malicious behavior was not befitting of officers into whom the public would put their trust in.

The incident meant though that Takuya did not recover in time to take final exams and graduate. With the instructors, it was agreed that he'd study additional six months and then graduate with the university graduates and women.

* * *

Takuya congratulated his friends. They had made it. Rei on top of the class, Date right behind him, Matsuda, Hagiwara and Hiromitsu a couple of ranks below but well above average anyways. Takuya was happy for them. Even if he hoped he could've stood beside them.

Kuruma Natalie was congratulating Date before needing to hurry back to lectures. Hagiwara's sister was present too as well as Matsuda's parents. Rei had no one for him. Hiromitsu's brother was in the middle of a case in Nagano and thus unable to come, instead…

"Tsukasa-kun." A kimono-clad older lady stood waiting for them, with a little girl – maybe around Mai's age – with her.

"Tsubaki-basan?" Hiromitsu blinked but smiled then. "We aren't in Kyoto now, it's Hiromitsu here."

"Ah, my apologies, Hiromitsu-kun." The woman nodded and turned to look at the rest of them. "These are your friends then?"

"Yes. You already know Rei… Here are Date Wataru-san, Matsuda Jinpei-san, Hagiwara Kenji-san and… Takuya where did you go to?"

Takuya had slipped behind Date and Hagiwara, the tallest two of them. The little girl with the woman was creepy but he could stay hidden without seeming rude.

"Ah, sorry, I thought I'd dropped something." Takuya laughed sheepishly and stepped out from behind his friends.

"Okay?" Hiromitsu blinked. "Ah, and this is Miyoshi Takuya-kun. Guys, this is my aunt from Kyoto, Kagemiya Tsubaki-san."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The woman smiled.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The boys chorused back.

"And this little lady here…" Tsubaki drew the girl by hand from behind her. The girl had been half hiding there but unblinkingly stared at them all. "This is my granddaughter, Kagemiya Hoshi-chan. Say hello, Hoshi-chan."

"Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Hoshi. Yoroshiku." The girl nodded quickly but darted behind Tsubaki again.

"She's a bit shy." Tsubaki smiled fondly. "She started school last spring but there have been some issues since Tsubasa-chan left…"

"Left?" Hiromitsu frowned.

"Ah, you don't know… I don't know if I should talk about it here… Do come and visit us in Kyoto so I can bring you up to speed in family matters." Tsubaki glanced at the rest of them. Takuya could relate. While he'd been quite open about his own position and situation within the Miyoshi family, not all matters were such that he'd talk about them to his friends… who were viable strangers to Tsubaki.

"I will."

Suddenly Hoshi darted out from behind Tsubaki and grabbed Hagiwara's hand. She frowned at it a bit before announcing…

"One and half."

Then Matsuda…

"Five and half."

Date…

"Seven."

She was about to reach for Takuya when…

"Hoshi-chan, that's enough!" Hiromitsu said sternly, his face pale. "You are being rude."

The little girl looked up at him and tilted her head.

"But ya are all gonna be police officers, ne? It's dangerous so wouldn't it be good ta know?" She questioned the man.

"They don't need to know. And people don't want to know about those numbers." The man crouched in front of the girl. Hoshi approached him and placed her hands on his. She frowned but didn't say anything. Hiromitsu looked up at Tsubaki. "Why didn't you stop Hoshi-chan?"

"She needs the outlet. Like I said, she hasn't been handling Tsubasa-chan leaving well."

Takuya glanced at his friends but they seemed as confused as others did about this exchange. Well, Rei seemed more thoughtful but that was probably trying to piece together whatever information he did have while having glaring holes about his childhood friend's family secrets.

"Well, letting her have an outlet like that might be the reason why she isn't adjusting to school that well." Hiromitsu glared at the woman. It was obvious about the numbers, meaning of which was a mystery.

"If you were to visit, I'd be very grateful." Tsubaki said shortly. "Come on Hoshi-chan, we're leaving."

"Hai! Sainara, Tsukasa-jisan." Hoshi waved.

"That was weird." Matsuda remarked accepting a cigarette Hagiwara offered and lighting it from his.

"Quite." Takuya agreed. "Hiromitsu-san, do you want to talk about that or…?"

"It's just family stuff… It's better if you don't know." Hiromitsu sighed. "Say, we were heading to laser tag in Akiba now? And then to Blue Parrot?"

"Yes." Rei nodded, giving a look at the other man but receiving a shake of head. Apparently, the blonde wouldn't be getting answers either.

"Could you answer one question though…" Hagiwara began as they made their way towards train station. "Why did they both call you, Tsukasa?"

"A family thing… Before I came to live in Tokyo I was a couple of months in Kyoto with Tsubaki-basan… I was basically adopted to Kagemiya family and there are some family things that were explained to me… The name is one of them." Hiromitsu shrugged.

And that was that. Even though the strange numbers and the girl's unblinking gaze left an uneasily impression on Takuya, he tried to push it all aside.

* * *

Date went to Division Three. Matsuda and Hagiwara joined Security Bureau to be part of Explosive Ordnance Disposal. Hiromitsu joined Division One, homicide, and Rei… Rei disappeared.

None of them knew where he was. Well, Hiromitsu might've but he wasn't talking.

In the meanwhile, though, Takuya started a new year at the Academy, with new faces all around him and the dorms feeling cold and empty without his friends even though the halls were full of people.

Oh well, he just needed to go through next six months before getting employed. His instructors had given him some good feedback about his previous year so there shouldn't be any problems with getting work.

Another change he noticed, was the stricter atmosphere. The instructors were watching them all like hawks and noting even slightest infraction. Some speculated it was because of the troublemakers from last year but Takuya knew the truth. It was so no one would try to hurt others, like his classmates had hurt him.

* * *

Out of all the six-month track students, Takuya surprisingly got the best along with a female who was a year older than him, Satou Miwako. They just happened to gravitate toward each other in the class and then stuck together. She was easy to talk with. A bit tomboyish but Takuya wasn't put out by it, unlike some of their other classmates.

"So… what made you want to become an officer?" Satou asked during one lunch of their fifth week in the year.

"I wanted to be of use for the public. In a different manner than I would've been if I'd continued to university and eventually taken over the Miyoshi Corporation."

"That's part of it but not all." The woman observed.

"True. But I rather not talk about the other reason."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"What about you? Why did you decide to join the force?"

"My father was a police officer. When he died ten years ago, he was a Senior Superintendent. I always admired him and wanted to be like him so…"

"That's as good reason as any."

"I know. It's going to be weird though… I've gotten to know some of the senior officers since I was a little girl and as soon as I graduate I'll be their subordinate." She sighed.

"Awkward…" Takuya smirked.

"Oh, you shut up."

* * *

Takuya blinked at the news headline. Apparently Kuroba Toichi was dead. He still remembered well the show from Christmas Gala. It had been amazing to watch, and even Mifune had been reluctantly impressed.

There was a knock on the door of his dorm room.

"Takuya-kun we need to go now." Satou called from the hallway.

"Hai!" He folded the paper and gathered his stuff. "Just a moment!"

Satou was the first female aside from his relatives to call him by his first name. It was nice. Weird but nice.

* * *

They graduated eventually. Satou to Division One, homicide, under Inspector Megure Juzou who apparently was an old friend of her late father's. Takuya heard that some people had tried to get her to choose Traffic division like so many other females had done but she had adamantly refused.

It made him chuckle just thinking about it.

Takuya himself chose Division Two, Criminal Affairs. Maybe later he'd ask for transfer to Division One. Since Satou was there and Date had planned to go there too…

* * *

Takuya dragged Satou with him to Blue Parrot. Yuzuki was this time behind the counter.

"Ah, Miyoshi-san, welcome back." The woman smiled. "The usual?"

"Yes, please." Takuya smiled back as he and Satou took seat by the counter.

"And what shall it be for the lady-friend then?"

"Oh, umm… a glass of red wine, please."

"Sure. Coming right up." Yuzuki smiled and turned around the prep the drinks.

"A lady-friend? Really, Takuya-kun?" Satou arched an eyebrow at Takuya.

"If it had been Jii-san behind the counter, he'd said lady-love. He is old-fashioned like that." He shrugged. "When Date brought Natalie-san here for the first time, that's the term used of her ever since."

"And I'm first woman you've brought around then?"

"Yes. I guess Jii-san became sort of surrogate father for us all in the course of past year… Hiromitsu and Rei's parents are dead. Date's live further away, Matsuda isn't speaking terms with his though they did appear at his graduation briefly and Hagiwara avoids the topic of family if it isn't about his little sister."

"And you?"

"Things have been strained within family… mainly because of my career choices, but my parents do support me. But I feel so much more at ease with Jii-san." Takuya accepted the glass of Rye Yuzuki placed in front of him and stared into the dark golden liquid. "As soon as I get my first paycheck, I'll start looking for apartments. My parents have agreed to help me purchase my permanent apartment but I think I'll look for rentable ones now, so I get used to living alone and isn't living in a dorm."

"Lucky you… I'll probably need to live with my mother for a while before getting to start looking apartments…" Satou groaned. "But are you saying that bringing a woman here with you was basically a meet the parents?"

"Something like that." Takuya shrugged. "Shall we toast now? For future career?"

"For future career." Satou agreed.

 _Clink._

"And do call me Miwako, we're friends, right?"

"Oh… Okay, Miwako-san."

* * *

 **A/N:** **For my main fic readers, yes! Tsukasa/Hiromitsu is actually Tsubaki's nephew instead of son. I won't be editing my main fics here about the matter but know that Tsukiko does not know about it yet either.**

 **Replies to reviews come in pms.**


End file.
